In a transfer apparatus using a magnetic screw, a male magnetic screw made of a magnetic material is rotated to move a female magnetic screw, such as a nut made of a magnetic material, in a direction of a central axis of the male magnetic screw (see, for example, PTL 1). A transfer member on which an article to be transferred is disposed is fixed to the female magnetic screw. The transfer member also moves in the direction of the central axis of the male magnetic screw together with the movement of the female magnetic screw.
When molds are used to manufacture male magnetic screws and female magnetic screws, magnets are exposed to high heat and magnetic forces thereof are reduced. Therefore, when a male magnetic screw and a female magnetic screw are manufactured, use of molds is not desirable. In addition, plastic magnets manufactured by mixing a resin material with a magnetic material and molding the mixed materials have a low magnetic force per unit area. Therefore, use of a plastic magnet for a transfer apparatus is also not desirable.